1 The Others
by dark-munkee
Summary: What if there where a different set of Animorphs. Remember; ANIMORPHS, COOLERNESS
1. Chapter One:Meet up

Animorphs #1 The Others  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ian  
  
I got up this morning like any other morning. Brushed my teeth. Took a shower. Its funny how life treats me. Sometimes its good, sometimes bad, and abnormaly both.  
  
I grabbed a pop-tart. and went over to the couch. "De-Doh-Doh-Doh-Do-Doh," My annoying brother Chris started singing another annoying song.  
  
I looked at him, then blurted out, "I kill you if you don't shut up."  
  
He's 11 and he thinks he is hot stuff because he just got in 6th grade.   
  
I had five minutes till I left. He always left later than me.  
  
Five minutes comes and goes when your chasing a jacked up 11 year old around the house while listening to him yelling, "Where's the beef!"  
  
I grabbed my backpack and began taking the long walk to my bus stop. I saw my friend Bobby on the way to the stop. "Sup?" he somewhat asked me.   
  
"My zipper," I answeared him, "And oh yeah I win that bet about you saying I wouldn't pull my zipper up today, I mean what makes today any different I always pull up my zipper."   
  
He handed me twenty greens. "You shouldn't extrort me like that." He accused me.  
  
"You made the bet." I told him off, at least I think I did.  
  
I got on the bus and went to school. When I got there I walked up the gym bleachers to sit with no one in particular. A kid named Jake waved to me. I guess I should. I mean he has no friends, he thinks I'm his friend because at lunch a week ago an enemy of mine was picking on him. Normaly I would have let it go, but my enemy had a crowd going, so I thought it would do some damage if I beat him up.  
  
So I did but he has pride and didn't squeal and he made sure no one else did, but hey now he doesn't bother me or Jake so its ok I guess.  
  
On my way to Jake a girl named Luna said hi. So I said hi back and kept walking.  
  
I've known her since kindergarten and was assigned four or five projects with her. On I really screwed up. Our third grade class had just finished reading 'The Lord of the Rings' and we had to write a story about Frodo and Sam in groups of two. I ended up in a group with Luna. I said I would do all the work. I would draw the visual and write the story, so she said ok figuring she'd get out of work. My story was titled 'Fritto and Ham' and my visual was a a ham and a bag of Frittos. We got an F-.  
  
So I sat next to Jake. We didn't talk until I sat down. Lets put it like this. He said hi. I said hi. Then we got in a conversation about cats for some reason. An then I remember I forgot to feed my orange tabby, Whiskers. So ther you have it, I ruined my morning.  
  
Everything was ok until 7th period when we were playing football in gym. It was the only period I had Jake and Luna in. I was on the same team as Jake but not Luna. My team was on offense. The stupid quarter back passed me the ball. Crap. I started running then I saw Luna chasing me. D'oh. And the only person I could pass to was Jake.  
  
Now not to dis me an Jake but we're not the perect athletes actualy some of the 'Ghetto Kids' call us and a few others 'those stupid weak whit boys', in a way they're right. And Luna was probaly going to tackle me because I can't ran with more then a tee-shirt, shorts and an over shirt on.  
  
So I passed to Jake. Amazingly he caught it. He was a few yards from the inzone. This touch down would put us ahead. Then he passed to me.  
  
Luna tackled me and everyone on both teams came and dissed me and Jake. Except Luna who was spacing out.  
  
The bell rang and I got on my bus. I was stuck in a seat with an eigth grade gir named Erin. I found this out when she and her seemingly air-headed pal, Krissy. But after eavesdropping for a few minutes I realized she was being made fun of by the other girl. After they're conversation I looked at her and said, "I think you need a friend, and don't look at me for one because too many people already do."  
  
"Yeah maybe your right, uh whats your name?" She asked me.  
  
"Ian, and don't bleach it because I'm not changing it." I joked poorly.  
  
"What?" She sounded confused.  
  
"Never mind," I told her, "Maybe I will be your friend."  
  
"Really?" She said, "Well forget it."  
  
"You are really fake," I commented, "I know deep down you want a friend, otherwise why would you have said 'Really'."  
  
"Yeah I guess so." She told me.  
  
My stop came and I got off. Then walked to my house.  
  
I went inside and put my back pack down and went back inside and got on my bike. I rode of toward the bridge over the swamp. On the way Jake saw me and got his bike to tag along.  
  
"Hi, Ian." Jake greeted me.  
  
"Hi." I greeted him.  
  
We rode quietly to the bridge. We were two houses away when we ran into Luna. Luna was with one of her friends Liaranne. "Are you guys going to the bridge too?" She called out to us.  
  
"Yeah." I called back.  
  
"Cool." She told us.  
  
So the four of us rode on to the bridge. Somebody was sitting next to thier bike in the middle of the bridge. I reconised her. It was Erin. "Hey Erin, want to go riding with us?" I asked her.  
  
"Ok I guess." She said reluctantly.  
  
"You know what," Liaranne said, "We make a funny bike gang."  
  
"Yeah, lets go mess with some Harely Davidsons." I commented.  
  
We got to the other side of the bridge, Now we were in the middle of nowhere in the woods.  
  
"Boo." I said blandly.  
  
I saw Liaranne looking up. Then I saw Jake look up. Next was Erin, then Luna. I shrugged and looked up. 


	2. Chapter Two:Elfangor's End

Chapter 2  
  
Jake  
  
Wow. It looked like a space ship flying down towards us. It was cool. The best thing that ever happened in my life. Yeah my life stinks. My parents were killed in a car wreck. My only relitive is my Uncle who is a smoker and achoholic.  
  
But this was incredible. I looked at Ian first who looked like he couldn't belive it. Then I looked at Luna who seemed a little hyper. Then to Erin who was somewhat amazed like me. Liaranne looked dumbfonded.  
  
"What do you think guys?" I asked.  
  
"I think its coming this way." Ian stated.  
  
"It could be a practical joke." Erin suggested.  
  
"Why would they put that up there for a practical joke?" Liaranne asked, "I could just be a firework."  
  
"I think its real." Luna said.  
  
It was confirmed. The thing landed. It looked cool. It was a little spherical oval. It almost looked cute and cuddily. Then I saw the tail. It was cocked and ready for trouble.  
  
"A phaser." Erin commented.  
  
"That was stupid," Ian joked, "Even by my standards."  
  
Hello. A voice came from inside my head. It was surrounding me.  
  
"Did you guys just hear...er think that?" Ian asked.  
  
"Yeah and I don't think its a Vulcan." Ian said shakily.  
  
"You ruin everything Ian." Erin said blandly.  
  
"Uh we greet in peace?" Ian said in an unsure tone.  
  
I know. It said once more.   
  
"Can you come out?!?" I asked it.  
  
I will try. It told us.  
  
A door on the ship opened up. An out came a blue dear. Well it had a centuar like top. Yeah I blue centaur. Its head had no mouth, just three little slits. Probaly for breathing. It had to normal eyes. But it had two eye stalks on top of its head, giving it two more eyes. Then I saw the tail. Just like the ship cute and cuddily until you see the tail. At the end of the tail it had a sythe blade almost, well more like a comma's from karate. But closer examination I saw that it was burned severly.  
  
"W-who are you?" Ian demanded.  
  
I am Prince Elfangor, and I'm an Andalite. It told us.  
  
"We need to get you to a hospitle." I practicly yelled.  
  
"Your the first alien on Earth, right?" Erin asked Elfangor.  
  
No. There are others. Elfangor told us.  
  
"Others like you?" Luna asked.  
  
No not like me, or you. They are parasites. They are called Yeerks. Elfangor informed us.  
  
"Why did they come?" Liaranne asked.  
  
To enslave you. 


	3. Chapter Three:A New Enemy

Chapter 3  
  
Ian  
  
  
  
To enslave you.  
  
That would burn in me forever.  
  
They enter you brain then wrap their slug like bodies around it and control you. They already have conquered the once peaceful Hork-Bajir. The Taxxons came willingly. They have conquered the Gedds from thier home world. Humans are next on thier list. We Andalites fight them but they ounumber us. We do have one advantage. One of you go into the ship and there is a blue box, bring it to me. Elfangor lectured us.  
  
Everyone started looking at me.  
  
"Oh no, not me!" I complained.  
  
"Your the leader Ian." Jake pleaded.  
  
"Yeah." Luna agreed.  
  
"Oh fine," I said, "I'll do it. But I'm not the leader"  
  
I walked into the ship. It was white all over. I just wanted to get out of there, but it was amazing. There were no controls. I wondered if Elfangor controled it with his mind. I saw the blue box on a counter. I picked it up. Next to it I saw a holographic picture of a family of Andalites.  
  
I walked out holding the blue box.  
  
Give it to me. Elfangor asked.  
  
I handed it over.  
  
Everyone put your hand on the side nearest to you. Elfangor instructed.  
  
I did. Jake did. Luna did. Liaranne did. Erin did.  
  
I felt all tingly. Then the Elfangor looked up. I looked up and saw a red thing in the sky.  
  
Visser Three. We must hurry. Now you can morph any animal you touch. Elfangor said speedily, Visser Three is the leader of the Earth invasion. He is the only Yeerk to get an Andalite host. Anyone infested with a Yeerk is called a Controller.  
  
We all looked at each other for a moment. I touched Elfangors eye stalk to see what it felt like. It tingled. Liaranne did the same probaly with the same intenion.  
  
Run! Now! You must hurry. Elfangor yelled.  
  
We all ran and hid behind a rather large log except for Jake. "Come'on Jake!" I hissed.  
  
He ran over too us behind the log.  
  
Moments later the red ship landed. Out stepped a walking salad sherder. That is a Hork-Bajir. Elfangor told us.  
  
Behind those were giant yellow centipedes. The had jello red eyes. Those are Taxxons. Elfangor informed us.  
  
Then Andalite stepped out. Evil seemed to glow from him. Hahaha Elfangor it all ends now. Visser Three gloated. 


	4. Chapter Four:Visser Three

Chapter 4  
  
Ian  
  
  
  
What do we have here. It looks like you lose Elfangor. Where is your human Loren now? Visser Three gloated.  
  
Away from your pathetic excistance Sub-Visser Thrity-Two Elfangor said with some calmity.  
  
A Hork-Bajir snickered at the Sub-Visser comment. In the blink of an eye Visser Three's tail swiped off the Hork-Bajir's head. Does anyone else want to laugh?!? He asked menacingly.  
  
So Elfangor it ends now, like it should of in our last dimension. Visser Three questioned.  
  
I will never let there be an end while Yeerks travel freely through the universe. Elfangor said bravely, then swiped off Visser Three's left arm then said privitly to us, You won't let it end will you?  
  
How dare you Andalite filth! Visser Three yelled.  
  
Visser Three began to change into a monster.  
  
He's morphing be prepared to run. Elfangor told us.  
  
HAH Elfangor it will end now. Visser Three boomed.  
  
He started eating Elfangor. The Taxxons crowed around the sides and ate pieces that fell astray.  
  
Erin started throwing up. It seemed approprite for that situation. After she was done. I said quietly, "Lets go, we'll split up."  
  
We took off running. Hork-Bajir and Taxxons started chasing us. Lucky thing was in the swamp the Hork-Bajir were getting stuck in the mud. And the Taxxons were still eating Elfangor. We picked up our bikes at the end of the bridge and rode of into the night.  
  
I thought about what happened on the way home. Sickening. I looked at my watch. 9:47. Crap I would be in trouble.  
  
When I got home I was in trouble. Thats life for you. Today was as abnormal as ever. I got to watch a poor Andalite prince, bad. Getting to see aliens and getting the power to morph, good.  
  
I thought about Jake. Poor guy had no life. Then I thought about Liaranne, she was kind of wierd. I then thought about Luna, strange name but she was a good person. I next thought about Erin, what a loner, probaly just wants friends. That was my sad group. And I was the leader. What set us apart from other sad cliques was that we had alien technology. And we fought a war were we were out numbered one to a million.  
  
I laughed. It was funny. Funny as a clown on its way to excution. Funny as a clown on drugs. Funny as a clown gang. Funny as a clown Andalite. Actualy that last one was pretty funny.  
  
What could we call ourselves. Hmmmmmmm... Yah Donkey Kong!!! Ok where did that come from. Definantly a clown on drugs. Animorphs. Yeah Ani- for animal and morphs- for morphers. Animal Morphers. 


	5. Chapter Five:First Morphs

Chapter 5  
  
Ian  
  
I woke up. Ah, I had a strange dream about Yeerks, Andalites, and morphs! Oh my! Next I relized how I woke up. My mom was calling me. "Ian your friend Jake is here."  
  
"Be down in a minute." I called oout to her.   
  
Jake had never really visited me before. Strange, he was in my dream last night.  
  
I put on some clothes and walked downstairs. "Hi, Jake." I said with false enthusisum.  
  
"Hi!" Jake replied with real enthusisum, "Lets go upstairs."  
  
"Sure," I told him.  
  
We went to my room. Then Jake said, "I saw your cat. Go get him."  
  
I didn't ask. I walked downstairs and picked him up. He bite me. Whiskers is a pure tiger. You can take a tiger out of the jungle but you can't take the jungle out of a tiger.  
  
When I got back Jake ordered me to close the door. "Last night when I got home I became a rat." Jake said with a smile.  
  
"You morphed a rat?" I asked curiously, holding back my laughter, barely.  
  
"Yeah watch. Oh yeah hold your cat still." Jake asked me.  
  
"Its name is Whiskers." I told him as I grabbed Whiskers.  
  
Jake started shrinking. He got a leathery whit tail. His body started growing hair and he started shrinking. His clothes fell on top of him. His eyes moved to the side of his head. In a few minutes he was a rat. Cool, huh? Jake said in Andalite talk.  
  
Whoah! Jake almost screamed, My thoughts come out like talking.  
  
"Cool." I told him hiding my excitment.  
  
Jake demorphed. He was naked. He looked very embaresses as he put his clothes back on. It was just as weird. "You try." Jake demanded when he was human again.  
  
"Try what?" I asked already knowing the answear.  
  
"Morph Whiskers." Jake answeared.  
  
I touched Whiskers. Nothing. I focused on him while touching him. A tingle. It felt like a small zap.  
  
"What now?" I asked Jake.  
  
"Form a mental picture and focus." Jake said sounding like a teacher.  
  
I made a mental picture. I started to change. Soon I was Whiskers, Whiskers covered in my clothes. The real Whiskers eyed me. I pounced. Out of MY territory! I said menacingly, as Whiskers ran to the corner of the room.  
  
"Cool it," Jake told me, "You have to get used to the instincs."  
  
Yeah, I guess.  
  
I demorphed. "I think we should get everyone else that was there and have a meeting." I said as I put my clothes on.  
  
"Yeah," Jake agreed, "We should meet at the bridge."  
  
"How did you get here?" I asked Jake.  
  
"Bike." Jake told me.  
  
"Good, lets go get Luna and Erin. Luna could help us find Liaranne." I said like a war general.  
  
We got on our bikes and left my house. 


	6. Chapter Six:The Blue Box

Chapter 6  
  
Ian  
  
We rode first to Luna's house. "Hi?.." She said sounding confused when she saw us.  
  
"Remember last night. The Andalite?" I asked.  
  
"You had that dream too?" She said with some excitment.  
  
"Yeah its real," Jake said solemnly.  
  
"Watch." I told her in a way to cold way.  
  
Orange hair started growing on my face anf arms. My finger started to shrink a small tail stubb came out. Then I demorphed. "Oh my god." Luna breathed heavily.  
  
"We need you to get us Liaranne and Erin." I demanded harshly.  
  
"Ok," she agreed, "I know where Liaranne lives and she knows where Erin lives."  
  
"Great," I told her, "Get your bike, we need to hurry."  
  
She spaced out. "God." I said angrily.  
  
"Watch." Jake said strangely as he snapped his fingers three times. Luna spaced in. "Ok," She said, "lets go."  
  
She led us to Liarannes house. Liaranne opened the door, "Oh hi Luna!" She said happily, then whispered trying not to let me and Jake hear, "Why are you with those dorks?!"  
  
I nodded to Jake. I started to get orange fur. Jake started to get grey hair. Swoosh. My tail shot out. My eyes adapted to a cats. Then I demorphed. So did Jake. "Thats why." Jake said.  
  
`"Yeah," Luna said, "We need to get Erin and you."  
  
"Oh, ok," Liaranne said kind of sick like, "Erins over right now, I'll go get her."  
  
Liaranne walked out of the doorway. "Liaranne seemed strange." I stated.  
  
"We call her L." Luna informed me.  
  
Liaranne and Erin walked out. "Whoah you guys are all wearing green shrits." Jake noted.  
  
"Ok lets go we don't have all day!" Erin demanded with a slight attitude.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed, "Get on your bikes."  
  
We rode along quietly. I felt like we were being watched or followed. Just your imagination, dude, I thought. We got to the bridge. "The ship is gone." Luna said shakily.  
  
I walked up and saw a bent over tree. I tapped it and it fell over. Cool. A blue cube fell out, coolerness. "Coolerness!" I exclaimed, "I found the morph cube!"  
  
Everyone walked up. "Hey if we can really morph anything we touch, maybe me and Ian could morph Elfangor!" Liaranne or L. practicly yelled.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed, "We did touch him."  
  
"Oh where did you touch him?" I heard a voice a reconized say in a sick kind of way.  
  
"Yes, oh where did you touch him?" I heard another voice chime in.  
  
Our little group spun around. I saw my little brother, Chris, and his friend, Zepherith, our next door nieghbor. They were both in the same class and best friends.   
  
Chris and Zepherith pulled out kitchen knives. "We saw what you can do," Chris said, "So give us the cube!"  
  
"Yeah," Zepherith chimed in, "Its ours!"  
  
Liaranne, I mean L. nodded at me.  
  
"Ian, Jake, you don't want us hurting your girlfriends." Chris said sacasticly.  
  
I threw the cube in the woods. The woods behind us. Chris and Zepherith jumped to Jake and put thier knives to his neck. "Ok go get the cube," Chris ordered.  
  
"Wait!" Zepherith yelled, then whispered something to Chris. They started to giggle. "You," Chris said pointing to L., "Hold hands with Ian while he goes to get the cube."  
  
The two idiot burst out laughing. We all got angry. Especialy L. "Hey," Zepherith said, "Hold hands and go get it."  
  
They scotted up with Jake so they could see us clearly. They put the knives closer to Jake's throught. As much as I hate saying it, I held her hand.   
  
We walked to the cube and I picked it up. We came back to Chris and Zepherith. "Put it down there," Zepherith said pointing to a rock, "And keep holding hands."  
  
We walked over a put it down. "Back away from it," Chris ordered, as soon as we backed away they both started giggling.  
  
"Now hug and kiss." Chris barely spat out he was laughing so hard, but they still had their knives to Jake's neck.  
  
This stunk. We both kind of tensed up as we huged. Chris and Zephereth laughed histaricly. We were about to kiss. 


	7. Chapter Seven:Animorphs, Coolerness

Chapter 7  
  
Ian  
  
We were about to kiss. Our bodies were already pressed together except for our faces. Then we heard, "You little losers!"  
  
"You freaks, You can't go around doing things like this!" another voices chimed in. Me and Liaranne or L. let go immediantly and looked to see our groups recueers. It was my cousin Courtney, and eigth grader, and one of my friends, kind of, Yesima.  
  
Jake was on the ground getting up. "So how did you do it Chris?" I asked.  
  
"Wait," Courtney butted in, "You two are my cousins, Chris and Ian?"  
  
"Yeah," Chris answeared, "And we did it by spying on you and Jake, then following you around town."  
  
"So thats what they were talking about..." Yesima commented, she looked slightly confused.  
  
"We could use some more morphers." Erin suggested.  
  
"What is going on here?" A voice from the other side of the bridge said, "I know, really, I watched last night, sorry I couldn't get to you yesterday, doctors appointment."  
  
Ah my friend Seth. He had been on a vaction in Canada. He was that jogger. Cool, he was one of us.  
  
"Can I use the morph cube?" Seth asked.  
  
"Sure," I said, "You, then Courtney and Yesima, then Chris and Zepherith."  
  
They formed a line. Seth touched it. Next was Yesima, then Courtney. Chris and Zepherith went at the same time.  
  
There we stood. Ian, Jake, Liaranne, Luna, Erin, Courtney, Yesima, Chris, Zepherith, and Seth. "I thought up a name for us." I announced.  
  
"What could this be?" Seth said sounding retarded.  
  
"Animorphs, Animal Morpher," I told them, "Coolerness, right?"  
  
"Uh yeah," Luna agreed, "Animorphs, Coolerness."  
  
"Animorphs, Coolerness." Erin chimed in.  
  
"Animorphs, Coolerness." Chris said proudly.  
  
"Animorphs, Coolerness." Seth said with great entusisum.  
  
"Animorphs, Coolerness." L. said like she was saying the pledge of alligance.  
  
"Animorphs, Coolerness." Zepherith yelled.  
  
"Animorphs, Coolerness." Yesima yelled even louder.  
  
"Animorphs, Coolerness." Courtney said topping it of.  
  
So it was done, Animorphs were born. We were 10 youths who could become any animal we touched. We were Earth's last hope. Little did I know before 72 hours was up 3 would be no more. 


	8. Chapter Eight:To The Zoo Cave!

Chapter 8  
  
Ian  
  
We stood there waiting for someone to come out and tell us this morph thing was a practicle joke. But me and Jake knew better. "We need morphs. And some group structure." L. pointed out.  
  
"Who should be the leader?" I asked knowing the answear, "Lets take a vote. Ok I vote, I vote. Ah screw it, I have no vote."  
  
"Everyone who was there last night saw what Ian did, so I vote Ian." L. voted.  
  
"Ian." Jake dittoed.  
  
"To my friend," Seth said, with a smile, "Ian."  
  
"Me and Zepher," Chris said, "vote Ian."  
  
Zepherith nodded.  
  
"Me," Luna said, "I guess, Ian?"  
  
Erin was about to say something. I looked at her pleadingly. "Ian." She said, completly ignoring me.  
  
"Ian." Courtney said.  
  
"Ian." Yesima said seeling my fate.  
  
"Ok, but who is the council?" I asked, "I mean a group to be my council."  
  
"I think everyone who was with Elfangor should be in the council," Yesima told us, "Except Seth, he just watched."  
  
"Ok the prime council and leader will be called the, Animorphs." I told all of them, "Everyone else will be an extra Animorph."  
  
"Cool." Seth commented.  
  
"We need morphs," I told them already asuming myself as the leader, "Everyone meet me back here at 3:00 pm, got it."  
  
Everyone said yeah and left. I was alone. I took off towards home. I thought about today. Stranger than yesterday, already. I saw Seth a little ahead of me. I peddled up to him. "Strange." One of us said. We rode our different pathes soon. I walked over to my neighbors house. Zepherith's house. I rung the doorbell. "Hi Ian." Zepherith's mom said.  
  
"Some of my friends were wanting to go to the Zoo and I was wondering if we could get back stage passes?" I asked hopefully.  
  
The Zoo was a place that was just built down the rode from our neighborhood. Zepherith's family owns the place so I hoped they could help. "Ok, how many do you need?" She asked.  
  
"Ten." I answeared.  
  
"Ok." A few minutes later she came back with ten passes, to go back stage and actualy touch the animals. "Thank you!" I said happily as I walked off the porch. Cool I got us in. I looked at the experation date on the passes. Cool they expired 10 years from now.  
  
I looked at my watch. 11:32 am. I had some time too burn. Hmmm lunch time. I could eat lunch.  
  
It was time to go. I put the passes in my pocket. I biked off to the bridge. I saw Jake on the way. I rode up to him. "Whats your plan to get these morphs anyways Ian?" Jake asked.  
  
"You know the Zoo?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jake answeared.  
  
"I got ten passes." I told him, "We just bike down the rode there."  
  
"Oh" Jake relized.  
  
We got there. We were the last ones. "Everyone know about the Zoo?" I asked them.  
  
"Yeah I went there last week." Erin told us pointlessly.  
  
"I got ten back stage passes that don't expire for ten years." Everyone gasped.  
  
I handed them out. "Lets go." Courtney demanded.  
  
"Fine." I said as I rode off. The others followed.  
  
We stayed silent the whole time. Then we saw it. The Zoo! "Cool." Jake admired, his uncle never took him anywhere so this amazed him.  
  
We walked in and with a flash of our passes.This was easy. There were probaly hundreds of controlers letting us get our morphs. Haha, this battle with the Yeerks would be over soon. Was I ever wrong. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Acquiring Spree

Chapter 9  
  
Ian  
  
Ahhh, the Zoo. We hd split off into small groups. Me, Jake, and Seth. Zepherith and Chris. L., Erin, and Luna. COurtney, and Yesima.  
  
"Were to first?" I asked them.  
  
"Cats." Seth said, "I want to acquire a Genet Cat."  
  
"Cool." I led the way to the cats.  
  
We got to the cats. Lions, Tigers, and Ocelots. Oh My! I looked at an orange Bengal Tiger. I wanted that morph. Next to its habitat was an Ocelots. Cool. I noticed a Leopards habitat near it. Lions too. No Genet Cat. Oh well.  
  
I saw some staff walk into a door next to the Tiger habitat. I motioned for Jake and Seth to followed.  
  
We walked into it. Someone yelled "Hey! You kids can't-" We flashed our passes. "Oh. Sorry for holding you up."  
  
"Could you let me touch the Orange Bengal?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes," He answeared, "Come with me."  
  
He led me to a big barred door. "Here when I open the door give this to him." He said as he gave me a chunk of meat.  
  
The staff opened the door. I closed my eyes and held out the meat. "Where's the beef?" Seth asked.  
  
I felt a tug at the meat. Ah the tiger. I opened my eyes. He was happily eating his meat. I reached out to pet him. I let out a loud growl/purr. I felt a tingle, then let go.  
  
Me and Seth went to acquire the ocelot. Same pattern, except the Ocelot. was almost like my cat Whiskers. Jake had already left to go get a bear morph. "What to next?" I asked Seth.  
  
"Lets go our own ways now." Seth suggested.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed, "We'll finish faster."  
  
We got back out to the public spot. Me and Seth said bye. Where to next. Walking and thinking, Where to next. I stopped and looked around. A MOOSE!!!  
  
Cool. I looked for a door. I found it. I turned the blue handle and walked inside. It was grimier than the last one. A staff member looked at my passes and then asked, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Can I touch a moose?" I asked him hopefully.  
  
"Uh, Yeah sure." He said nervously.  
  
He walked over to the door and opened it. "Go on in," He told me, "The mooses will let you touch them."  
  
When I walked out the people behind the sound proof glass were looking me. Some with envy, others with fear, shock, amazement! I walked up to a moose. Make that strutted up to a moose. Some people behind the glass giggled. I touched the mooses forehead. Zip! The tingle was present. I walked out, strutting. Cool. What next. Bird. Yes a bird. What bird.  
  
I left the back hallway. Some people asked me questions about my encounter with the moose. I told them it was exciting. Living on the edge is walking up to a domestic moose and touching its head. Yep. They should put that on Fear Factor and Ripley's Belive it or Not.  
  
Golden birds. Yeah a golden bird. I wanted a Golden bird. I wandered off to the bird section and looked around. I saw it. Golden Eagle.  
  
Yes. I found the blue handled door and opened it up. Same drill. Asked if I could touch it. Sure. I touch it. Tingle. Wah-lah. I had my morphs.  
  
I met the others outside the building. "Lets roll." I commanded.  
  
We left. Me and Seth rode together. "This is cool." Seth practicly screamed, "I morphed in the bathroom. Really cool."   
  
"Yeah I know," I agreed with Seth, "We're taking tommorow off. THen we're going to figure out how to hurt these so called Yeerks."  
  
"Yeah," Seth said just to make conversation, "We'll kill them then we'll be famous and all."  
  
We got to the part where we went seperate roads on the path. "See ya." I called out to Seth.  
  
"Bye." Seth called out to me.  
  
I got home. Dinner time. I ate. But I thought about this situation. We didn't even know where the Yeerks ground base was. We were lost. We had the power and morphs, but we needed the knowledge. For once in my life I finally began to belive school house rock. Knowledge is power.  
  
How long till we found the base. Would we lose the race before we did. No we'd find it. Jake must know something, he stayed with Elfangor the longest. Seth might know something too. He saw what happened from a differnt point of view. Maybe he something the rest of us missed.  
  
The Yeerks would crumble after we fought them. They would beg for mercy. I would deinfest Visser Three, then I would kill the Yeerk. We had the advantage. After that we'd free the Hork-Bajir. They would be our allies in our fight against the Yeerks on other planets. We would go down in universel history.  
  
Then everything stopped. I was the only thing not frozen in time. Chris had his water suspended in midair from where he splashed it.  
  
"What the...?" I asked to no one.  
  
YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN? A large voice from everywhere said.  
  
"Yes." 


	10. Character List

Animorph info  
  
Name: Ian  
  
Gender:Male  
  
Age: 12  
  
Battle Morphs: Ocelot, Tiger, Golden Eagle, Moose  
  
Other Morphs: House Cat, Guenie Pig, Elfangor(acquired by accedient)  
  
Personality: Sort of a leader, Not too serious, Gets angry easily,Stays calm in battle, Never gives up  
  
History: Ian has always been an okay kid, no bullies really hassle him, he gets ok grades, He has a 5th grade brother, His parents get along ok, Not too shabby, but boring.  
  
Random Info:Wears jeans with a white of dark purple shirt with a plaid over shirt on it. Friends with class clown type kids.  
  
Name:Jake  
  
Gender:Male  
  
Age:12  
  
Battle Morphs:Bear, Bull, Hork-Bajir  
  
Other Morphs: Rat, Orange Tabby  
  
Personality: The kind of kid who gets picked on and has very little dignity or pride. Bully magnet  
  
History: His parents died in a car wreck leaving him with his messed up uncle.  
  
Random info: Dresses kind of dorky  
  
Name: Liaranne, nickname L.  
  
Gender: Female.  
  
Age: Erm, lets try . . . 13.  
  
Battle Morphs: Red-tailed Hawk, dark morph. (Look it up, I know what it is, and I'm a raptor obsessor.) Also horse, Andalite, Black Panther, skunk. Yes, skunk.  
  
Other Morphs: Dolphin, Siamese Cat, Robin, Basilisk Lizard, and, uh, a housefly.  
  
Personality: Generally quiet, but secretly outgoing. A loner, but always open to conversation. Doesn't always make sense. Freaks out first battle, then adapts. Decent in school, but doesn't live up to her potential (In anything).   
  
History: Normal middle class kid with two parents, still together. Three sisters, one older, two younger (just make up the ages and names). Likes animals, taking care of them and petting them. Owns a Basilisk lizard named Jade, a Siamese cat named Koko (he's so handsome! But I don't really own him, poor me!) Goes onto the internet sometimes and despises popups (they keep comming up!) In honors classes, often hangs out with the "gothic," "unpopular," "stupid," "satanic" kids (quotes are sterotypes, but make the satanic a red head. Trust me.).   
  
Random Info: Where's jeans and a semi-nice shirt every day. Will never wear yellow or orange or bright red. Will wear maroon, purple, blue, green, gray, sometimes black, pastel yellow, or sometimes a middling-bright red. Nothing fire-engine, though.   
  
Name:Luna  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age:12  
  
Hair: Long Dark Brow(Seems Black)  
  
Eyes: Dark brown  
  
Battle Morphs: Grey Wolf(Sorry I juslt love wolves if you couldn't tell from my Penname), Kestral,Lionness, Thresher Shark  
  
Other Morphs: Yellow Lab, Ferret, Spotted Owl, Gartter Snake  
  
Personality: Normally quiet but will trun and hit you out if provokes. Loves to laugh but is really more sarcastic than making right out jokes. Ranomly switches from calm/hyper/flat out scared with each battle.  
  
History: Asian decent but not short. 'bout 5'4- 5'5. 1 younger brother age 5. Stays in the background normally unless there's something athletic going on. (Exception running) A B-low A average but hardly studies. Normally crams 5 mins before a test.   
  
Random Info:Spaces out a lot. Always wares jeans & a T-shirt. Hardly wares shorts. Dosn't mind waring a dress/skirt but they're usually long.   
  
Hope that's enough oh yah I do like details. Oh and If you're wondering yes this character's based on me. =D  
  
Oh yah knows Ian by being inthe same school since kindergarten. Has been paired together in several projects thoughout the years.   
  
Name: Erin  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 14  
  
Battle Morph: Black Panther  
  
Other Morphs: Dolphin, Otter, Cat, Dog, Hawk and Parrot  
  
Personality: Smart when it comes to her favorite class Science, tends to be a loner but secretly wants to have more friends.  
  
History: Erin lives with her parents and 3 sisters, She has 3 pets-A dog (Sadie) a cat (slater) and a parrot (Murmur).   
  
Random: She's a Trekkie  
  
Extra Animorph info:  
  
Name:Chris  
  
Gender:Male  
  
Age:11  
  
Battle Morphs: Taxxon, Bear  
  
Other Morphs: Orange Tabby, Guenie Pig  
  
Nothlit Morph: Taxxon  
  
Personality:Likes to annoy people, But will do work for you if you are a leader. Is a follower.  
  
History: Ians Brother  
  
Random Info:Is friends with Zepherith  
  
Name: Courtney  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: Thirteen  
  
Battle Morphs: Snow Leopard, Cheetah, Bobcat  
  
Other: Basilisk Lizard, Cat, Wolf Spider, Harpy Eagle  
  
Personality: Gung-Ho (Not too Rachel), ruthless, efficient  
  
History: Ian's Second cousin  
  
Random Info: Not into fashion and stuff, doesn't care about her appearance much.  
  
Name: Yesima Mariku  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 13  
  
Battle Morphs: Wolverine, Cougar  
  
Other Morphs: Golden Eagle, rabbit, Eastern Diamond Back Rattle Snake, All-black German Shepherd  
  
Nothlit Morph (you don't have to, but you can, I don't care): Cyottee  
  
Personality: Sorta' 'Marco-ish', loves the colors black and silver, has some odd fascination with anything canine and snakes, she likes to play sick a lot, she can catch up on her work later  
  
History: She's been in Ian's class since Kindergarden... so, yeah. In Kindergarden and First grade they didn't like each other at all because she stole his brownie during lunch, but then he stole hers, so it doesn't matter anymore...  
  
Name:Zepherith  
  
Gender:Male  
  
Age:11  
  
Battle Morphs: Skunk, Hork-Bajir (An accidental one), Flying Squirrel  
  
Other Morphs: Frog, Dog, Snake  
  
Nothlit Morph: Skunk  
  
Personality: He's Optimistic, and tries to keep as calm as possible at all times. He isn't quick to anger, or sadden, either.   
  
History: Ian's neighbor.  
  
Random Info: He's in 6th Grade...and...I have no other Random Info. -_-* And, well, he touched the morphing cube at a different time than the rest(?). 


End file.
